


Nocte Leporus

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder goes in Scully’s bathroom and sees her Rabbit vibrator sitting on the sink.  Humor and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocte Leporus

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: This actually happened to me, though it was a woman friend’s vibrator and when I came out of the bathroom, I teased the living hell out of her about it and we had a good laugh. She showed me how it worked and while doing so, she almost dropped it and when it bumped the sink it began buzzing and we couldn’t get it turned off, and that’s how I got the idea for this story.
> 
> The title means “night of the rabbit” in Latin.
> 
> Spoilers: None, sometime in Season 7
> 
> Thanks so much to Marissa P. and Amanda M. for beta reading, I so appreciate your time and suggestions.

Nocte Leporus  
Rated NC-17  
By Suzanne Feld

 

Please tell me I do not see what I think I see sitting there.

I closed my eyes, counted to five by hundreds, and then opened my eyes. It was still there.

It was then that it occurred to me that I could have just turned and walked out, said I changed my mind and didn’t have to go, but now it was too late. I was in her bathroom with the door closed. She’d know I’d seen it.

Talk about an elephant in the room!

Well, may as well piss while I was here since it was what I had come to do. I moved over to the toilet and lifted the seat and closed lid, still staring at the huge purple penis-shaped vibrator sitting on the side of the sink, and the seat slipped out of my hand, hitting the porcelain toilet bowl with a loud thunk.

“Mulder? You OK in there?”

“Fine,” I called back automatically, cringing, then added, “You’re welcome to come help if you’d like.”

A faint but audible snort of very unladylike laughter greeted my sally. “In your dreams, pal. Come on, hurry up, I hate leaving movies on pause, they say it stretches the tape.”

As I peed, looking around, it hit me what I could do. Her white wicker hamper was right next to the sink and though the vibrator was on the other side, it was conceivable that it could have fallen in. Unlikely, but the best I could do.

When I finished and was tucked away I picked it up by the square bottom, indulging myself for a moment to look over the controls, wondering what in the hell it did, exactly. It was an ungainly looking thing, a rather nausea-inducing shade of purple that I never, ever would have expected Scully to choose for herself. Size-wise it was not as long as my penis though about the same thickness around, with an odd rabbit-ear-looking attachment springing from one side, a bump near the bottom filled with what looked like tiny white BBs, and four buttons on a square base. The buttons were labeled “vibrate—high/low” and “rotate—right/left”. 

It looked like some kind of strange medieval torture gadget, I thought, more than an instrument of pleasure!

But after I had silently set the vibrator inside the half-full hamper and closed the lid I spotted the small tube of adult toy cleaner that had been sitting right behind it. Of course my Scully would be very careful about hygiene. That, too, had to go though I was pretty sure she’d know right away that I had put this stuff in there to spare us both the embarrassment of having to acknowledge, verbally or silently, that I’d seen her vibrator.

I opened the hamper and tossed the tube in, then jumped nearly a foot as a low, unearthly buzzing filled the small room. After a moment or two I realized that it was the vibrator; the buttons stuck up out of the control panel and I’d hit it with the tube of cleaner. I picked it up and frantically pressed buttons trying to shut it off, but myriad things happened—first the buzzing got louder and the vibration stronger, then the beads inside it began to move with a muted but audible grinding noise while the whole top half gyrated in a circle, and then the thing began to vibrate the other way. 

“Mulder? You all right in there?”

“Yeah, coming out now,” I called back just as I finally got the damn thing to shut up and off. I could only hope that she hadn’t heard it. Christ, it vibrated so hard on high that I could barely hold it—how did she stand having it on delicate private parts? Most women I’d slept with could barely handle what seemed to me like a normal touch. The thought rose unbidden that, after how many years of celibacy, perhaps she’d gotten used to something that powerful and might never be satisfied with a man again.

Wouldn’t it be fun to find out?

There was no way I was going there; I banished the thought before it went any farther. I carefully set both vibrator and cleaner in the hamper, closed the lid, and wiped my sweaty brow with the hand towel before setting it back on the rod.

I washed my hands, double-checked that my fly was up and I’d flushed, and walked back out into Scully’s living room seemingly without a care. However, my mind was still going back to that big purple cock-thing and I was, without a doubt, unsuccessfully fighting the beginnings of what I could tell was going to be one hell of an erection if I didn’t get a handle on my suddenly-raging libido. I’m not a small man and in these snug jeans there was no way of hiding it. I knew that Scully had probably seen my erections on and off over the years but after what I’d seen tonight I wasn’t sure that I could maintain like I usually did.

For the last couple of months we’d been having weekend movie nights, the day in question depending on our schedules, but we’d managed it almost every weekend since we’d been back on the X-Files. We took turns at each other’s apartments and the host provided the movie and dinner—usually take-out or we had pizza delivered as neither of us was much of a cook—while the invitee brought the booze. Knowing that Scully preferred wine, tonight I’d picked up a bottle of the Australian Shiraz I knew she liked, and a six-pack of Corona for me. Slowly but steadily we were regaining our old friendship after the whole Diana fiasco.

Though we had previously watched movies that we both liked, tonight apparently Scully was attempting to pay me back for making her watch Stripes last week, which she’d made clear that she didn’t like. I would never tell her, but I didn’t mind Fried Green Tomatoes so far as it featured one of my favorite actresses, Kathy Bates; I had first seen her in Misery, which was much more my type of movie. This was certainly a chick flick, but at least a decent, interesting one. I did, of course, plenty of grumbling out loud.

I took my previous seat on the couch about a foot or so away from Scully, wishing I’d adjusted myself as the heavy zipper of my jeans squashed my half-hard cock. To ease the constriction I sat back and stretched my legs out under the end table, then scooted down a little bit more and put my hands behind my head on the back of the couch, elbows in the air. I didn’t dare look down at my crotch and could only hope that I wasn’t bulging too much.

The movie was still on pause so I turned to look at Scully, who was watching me with a quizzical look on her face, the remote held in one hand. 

“What?”

“Comfortable, Mulder? Shall I get you some pillows, or would you like to put your head in my lap?” she said with clear sarcasm, raising that deadly eyebrow. 

“Ooh, Scully, is that an offer? I’d be glad to come over there and cuddle if that’s what you want,” I grinned cheekily over at her, not moving because I knew better but could not resist yanking her chain. To my surprise, her face suddenly turned beet-red and she looked away, leaning forward to grab her glass of wine from the coffee table, hitting the button on the remote at the same time so the movie started back up. 

I started to ask what was going on, then thought better of it and snapped my mouth shut, turning my attention to the TV. It occurred to me that I was hilariously pussy-whipped for a single guy who wasn’t even dating the woman who had him by the nugs, but then on the TV screen Kathy Bates swung a sledgehammer at a wall and distracted me. But I was sure it wouldn’t be for long.

* * *

I was sure that Mulder was confused by the way I rushed him out after the movie. Sometimes we sat and talked about work, or had dessert, or went out for coffee on our evenings together. I knew he didn’t buy my excuse of being tired since all we’d done the last week or so was paperwork and a few boring assists to other agents. One of which had been a stakeout on Wednesday evening that we’d taken turns sleeping during. But he hadn’t argued about leaving tonight, and now that I thought about it I wondered why. 

When Mulder had made that comment about cuddling on the couch I’d had a sudden flash of Eddie van Blundt, wearing Mulder’s face, about to kiss me right where I was sitting tonight. That had caused a jolt to run through me and I had felt my face flame, and did my best to distract myself with the movie. But for the rest of the time he was there I was hyper-aware of Mulder next to me, trying to ignore the attraction and arousal I seemed to always feel around him these days. 

I had chased him out so fast that he hadn’t had time to help me clean up, which he usually did, so after locking the door I headed back into the living room. Keeping my eyes averted from the couch I straightened up the living room, including rewinding the rental tape and putting the beer bottles in the recycle bin. We’d taken care of dinner immediately after eating, the dishes in the drainer on the counter, so I took a minute to put them away and then I was done.

I double-checked that the door was locked and the deadbolt engaged and then walked through the apartment turning off lights, moving with easy familiarity down the dark hallway to my bedroom. There I took out the top pair of pajamas from my dresser, then went into the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. I undressed, thinking that it was early, barely ten o’clock on a Friday night, but if nothing else I was in the middle of a good book and could read until— 

I opened the lid of my white wicker hamper and froze, staring down into it with the clothes I’d worn today in my right hand. I felt like I’d been popped over the head with a rubber mallet, sudden dizziness hitting me so hard that my dirty clothes dropped from my numb fingers and I backed up two steps, sitting on the edge of the tub very suddenly. It felt like my eyes were bugging out of my head and I’d been punched in the stomach as I stared at the white side of the hamper, but I couldn’t forget what I’d just seen: my giant purple Rabbit vibrator sitting on the dirty clothes inside.

The vibrator, I now remembered, that I had left sitting on the side of the sink after cleaning it right before Mulder got to my place. He had arrived early, and I’d forgotten about it. A mixture of horrified embarrassment and mortification swept over me stemming from a combination of me being stupid enough to leave it out and knowing that Mulder had seen it. Although why he’d moved it I didn’t know. 

I managed to make myself get up and go over to the hamper, reaching down and pulling out the Rabbit and, beneath it, the tube of sexual aid cleanser that I used on it. I clearly remembered washing it after use early this evening, my body still tingling and surfeited from the powerful orgasm it had given me. I always let it dry before putting it away so I’d set it on the side of the sink before touching up my makeup, then I’d gone in the bedroom to get dressed and promptly forgotten about it. 

I still felt a little light-headed as I put the vibrator and cleaner away and then picked up my clothes off the floor and tossed them in the hamper. Still dazed I automatically removed my makeup, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and then sat on the closed toilet lid and rubbed lotion into my feet and elbows while barely realizing what I was doing.

Even after getting into bed and picking up my book I couldn’t concentrate. I’d read a few words and then realize that I was staring blankly at the page and thinking about Mulder seeing that huge purple vibrator, picking it up and moving it. Dear God, what had he thought? I remembered him being in the bathroom for a while and me wondering if he would remember to close the lid before flushing and use the can of Lysol on the back of the toilet tank. Now I had no idea if he’d just stood there and stared at it, or if he’d started silently laughing, or if he got aroused thinking about me using it, or what. Had he thought I’d picked that noxious color for myself? He had no way of knowing that purple was the only color that one came in, and I’d gotten it based on reviews on the website. Any of the scenarios were horrifying—how could I ever face him again?

But face him I had to. Our work was far more important than a blip in our personal lives, although getting our friendship back had been wonderful after this last horrible year. The question was, should I admit that I knew he’d seen and moved it, or just ignore it? As much as I wanted to pretend it had never happened, I knew I couldn’t. No, come Monday morning I was going to have to face him and, what, apologize for leaving it out? Just admit that I knew he’d seen it? Ask why he’d moved it? I had no idea, but I had two days to figure it out.

* * *

Scully was early Monday morning, arriving just a few minutes after I did at eight. Normally she came in closer to nine if we weren’t working on an active case, which was fine by me as I got a little peace to work on possible cases before she came in and shot me down with her skepticism. I noted that she seemed rather quiet and subdued as she hung up her coat and set her briefcase in the back before heading out into the hallway to make the coffee. The only time she’d bugged me to make it had been the last; it was too bitter for even me to drink and that was saying a lot.

A short time later she came back and handed me a steaming mug, then closed the door and sat down in the chair in front of the desk, crossing her legs to the side. Today she was wearing a tan skirt-suit with a black crewneck shirt beneath it; she looked both breathtakingly beautiful and austerely professional. After taking a careful sip from her chipped white mug, she cupped it with both hands and looked up at me, her clear blue eyes direct on mine. “Mulder, I need to talk to you.”

I had a pretty fair idea of what this was about, the subject of which I hadn’t been able to stop thinking about all weekend, even during an afternoon of pickup games at the Y on Sunday. I’d gotten my ass creamed and eventually thrown off the team for the day because I couldn’t concentrate. I met her eyes and set down the mug. Then I crossed my arms on the desk, glad that I hadn’t removed my suit jacket yet as it felt more professional between us when I had it on. “Sure, Scully. What’s on your mind?”   
No one said I had to make it easy on her.

“Mulder... when you were at my place on Friday night... and you, uh, went to the bathroom...” she paused, her gaze chasing away from me as her face pinkened, and she heaved a sigh. I was about to take pity on her and say something conciliatory when she added in a rush, “I know you saw and moved my vibrator in the bathroom. I’m not mad about it, but I did want to ask you not to touch my personal items again.”’

“What?!” I sat up straight and braced my hands on the desk; I couldn’t believe my ears. She was making an issue of me touching the thing? When I had only been trying to spare her feelings?

“Well, Mulder, I don't know why you felt you had to move it—“

“Because I didn’t want to embarrass you, Scully! Unless you left it out deliberately— “

Her mouth fell open and she stared over at me. “Are you serious?!”

I was really pissed. As far as I was concerned she should be embarrassed and apologizing for leaving the thing out, not getting annoyed with me for touching it. “Who knows, maybe it was your way of making a pass at me? Perhaps—“

She leapt to her feet, slamming the mug down on the other side of my desk so that the pale coffee sloshed out and onto the dark wood, narrowed eyes all but shooting blue sparks at me as she set her hands on her slender hips. “Go to hell, Mulder! I think from now on we can forget—“

I got to my feet as well and stomped around the desk, stopping only inches from her angry face and staring down into it with equal annoyance, folding my arms across my chest. “What the hell, Scully, aren’t you embarrassed that I saw that giant purple thing?”

Her chin raised a notch, but her face and neck were still scarlet. “No, I’m annoyed that you moved it. We all have our personal and private things and I would’ve thought you’d respect that.”

I was totally baffled by her attitude. “What would you do if you went in my bathroom and found a bunch of girlie magazines and a box of tissue and lotion on the sink?” I asked, partly out of curiosity, partly to make my point.

“Mulder, you’re a grown man who, as far as I know, hasn’t been in a... uh, serious relationship for a while,” she said, her blush beginning to fade although she didn’t back down or drop her eyes from mine. I appreciated the fact that she put the matter so politely, rather than saying that I hadn’t been with a woman in years, as she well knew. “I know you masturbate, just as I’m sure you assumed that I did even before you saw my vibrator. We’re typical human beings with natural sexual urges, and when don’t have an, uh, regular partner, masturbation is a perfectly legitimate and necessary outlet.”

I was momentarily nonplussed. The anger was gone and now another emotion was ratcheting between us; I saw in her eyes that she felt it too. They changed from serious to wary, but neither of us took a step back. After we stared at each other for a few beats I finally said, “So it wouldn’t bother you if you saw evidence that I was masturbating?”

She shrugged, also folding her arms over her chest. We were so close that our sleeves brushed. “You’ve left porn magazines both around here and in your bathroom, not to mention that anonymous drawer full of X-rated tapes right over there.” She inclined her head towards the desk next to us and then smiled slightly. “I always figured you were trying to see if you could embarrass me but, Mulder, I am a doctor. Human sexuality does not bother me; I’m not a prude.”

It seemed like she was trying to lighten the mood that had gone from angry to sexually charged, but I wasn’t buying it. I leaned down slightly, my nose almost brushing her hair, and murmured, “So, Scully, if I tell you that you are far more interesting to me than any porn magazine or movie, what would your non-prude self say to that?”

To my absolute surprise she didn’t move, didn’t back away from my invasion of her space. “Well, Mulder, I’d say that since we work so closely together, that we’re such important parts of each other’s lives, it’s normal that we’d fantasize about each other.”

Whoa! “I didn’t say anything about fantasizing,” I said in the same low, easy tone. Taking a big chance, I straightened up and reached out to gently take hold of her upper arms, running my hands up and down them over the blazer sleeves without being overtly sexual or confining. I felt her shudder but she made no move to stop me and her clear eyes still met mine squarely. I let my eyes drop down to her rich red rosebud mouth, those satiny lips parted, and wondered if I dared kiss her...

At that moment, the phone rang. I almost smacked myself on the forehead, but stopped at the last minute and, instead, gave her arms a light squeeze before moving away and picking up the receiver. “To be continued,” I promised her, then turned my attention back to work while mourning the loss of this opportunity.

* * *

With the absence of any X-Files recently Skinner assigned us to a regular FBI case, that of a pair of bank robbers who had been targeting small banks on the outskirts of Baltimore. Though I’m sure the local field office could have handled it, we ended up driving out there, investigating each bank and interviewing the employees, witnesses, and security guards. It managed to pass the day, although we only got a little further on the case than the local PD had. When we got back to the office around seven that evening I threw the case file and my pad of notes on Mulder's desk and stretched my arms in the air over my head with what was, hopefully, deceptive calm. “That’s enough for me today,” I said, noting that his eyes went to the hem of my skirt as it went up and then down with my stretch. “Think I’ll head home for a long hot bath and we can pick this back up tomorrow.”

“Yeah, it seems unlikely they’ll hit again for a few days if their pattern holds, and that’ll give us plenty of time to work up a profile,” Mulder agreed, going to the bank of filing cabinets and opening the top one. “I’m going to check on a few things so I’ll see you tomorrow, Scully.”

I was disappointed that he didn’t walk me out or say anything about our interesting conversation this morning, but it appeared that he’d forgotten it. Shrugging to myself I went and got my briefcase from the counter in the back and, as I walked past to the door, said casually, “Good night, Mulder.”

“Night, Scully. Sweet dreams.”

His voice had been totally emotionless, not teasing or sensual or even friendly. I determinedly ignored my disappointment as I left the building, but my heart was heavy in my chest. How had he forgotten everything that had happened over the last few days so quickly, especially after our conversation this morning?

We had stopped for a quick dinner on the way back to the office so I went straight home, although I almost detoured at a coffeehouse near my apartment just so I wouldn’t be alone. I was thinking that being surrounded by other people would help distract me—but Mulder and I had stopped there several times so all I would think of would be the time we’d spent there. 

Normally I enjoyed my solitude, but not tonight. No, tonight my mind was filled with Mulder, with how close he’d been to me this morning, remembering his scent and nearness and those incredible hazel eyes that were so expressive. For one heart-stopping moment I had thought he might kiss me—and I knew it would have been a continuation of the one in his hallway—but after he got off the phone, the moment had passed.

Walking into my apartment and kicking the door shut behind me, I wondered when Mulder had gone from being an occasional fantasy to a real possibility. I had thought about it before this morning, I was sure, but I hadn’t admitted it to myself until now. Lost in thought, I wandered into the bathroom and started the tub, then went into the kitchen and poured myself a good-sized glass of wine, putting the rest of the Shiraz that Mulder had brought the other day back in the refrigerator. 

Moving on autopilot while occupied with my thoughts, I found myself up to my chin in bubbles, the hot water soaking away my tenseness and uncertainty as I sipped the cold, dry wine. I couldn’t stop thinking about our conversation this morning and what it implied. Then, like a bolt from the sky, it hit me: If I wanted Mulder, why didn’t I just take him? We were both single and as time went on, the reasons for us not to be together became less and less important. Over the last half-dozen years we’d been too busy fighting the Syndicate and their minions to even think about romance, but they were all but destroyed after the incident at El Rico and we paid little attention to them anymore with our black-lunged nemesis vanished. I already knew Mulder wanted me, had known for years, and was likely waiting for me to make up my mind.

And so I had. I felt a warm lassitude spread through me that was more than the alcohol, peaking at my nipples and between my legs. I’d have to wait until the weekend to do things right but, on Saturday morning, Mulder was going to wake up in my bed exhausted from a night of passion he’d never forget, or my name wasn’t Dana Katherine Scully.

Thinking about sex with Mulder, no matter how abstract, always got me aroused these days and as I got out of the tub my first thought was to take the Rabbit to bed with me. However, I wasn’t sure that I could ever use that thing again after this weekend’s events. Instead, I thought I might use my Magic Bullet, which is what I took on trips with me instead of the giant purple penis since it was much smaller and could be hidden inside one of my slippers. 

I dried off languidly and put on my pajamas, enjoying the feeling of the rough nubs of the towel then silk whispering against my naked body. I didn’t bother with a robe since I was heading to bed and picked up my almost-empty wineglass from the side of the sink, turned off the bathroom light, and carried it into the bedroom with me, setting it on the bedside table. I had only left one small lamp on, its amber glow highlighting the pillows on my lonely, empty bed—but not for long, I thought with a lascivious grin to myself. 

As I was reaching for the bottom dresser drawer where I kept my toys, a loud staccato knock resounded through the darkened apartment from the front door. I knew who it was, and a quiver of nervousness darted through my belly as I left the bedroom, turning on the hall light, which illuminated enough of the living room so I could see to answer the door.

Sure enough, it was my partner, still in his suit albeit with his tie hanging loose and a bit more rumpled than I’d seen him an hour or so ago. I opened the door and then faced him with hands on hips. “Mulder, what are you doing here a—“ was all I got out before he swooped down on me, cupping my jaw in his warm, strong hands and pushing me none-too-gently up against the cabinet next to the front door with his body, kicking the front door shut behind him. He covered my mouth with his in the most blistering, arousing kiss I had ever experienced and I froze in shock, hands on his shoulders. Of all the things I had ever thought might happen between us, this wasn’t one of them. I had never thought Mulder was a forceful man sexually, and a worm of disquiet wandered through my belly at his intensity. But then I realized that although he was kissing me hard, he wasn’t physically restraining me and if I’d wanted to get away all I’d have to do was shove.

Get away? Are you crazy? I told myself as I first relaxed and then responded to Mulder’s intense kiss. This is what you wanted, what you planned to do in a few days anyway!

I felt an insistent push against my lips and opened my mouth to meet his tongue, a jolt of pure arousal and adrenaline coursing through me as they touched and then twined, caressing each other. He tasted like mint with a faint undertaste of beer and salt and pure Mulder, and I was already addicted to his tang. We both reached into the other’s mouth with our tongues, lips sliding wetly against each other. His hands cupped my head, fingers tangling in my hair, and I slid my arms around his waist, pulling his weight against me. The hot, hard lump of his cock against my belly fired me to heights of arousal I had never felt before—I was already wet and swollen, which had never happened to me from just kissing before—and I let myself fall into that searing fire.

He groaned into my mouth as our bodies came together and then slid his lips from mine to begin kissing across my cheek and then down my neck, leaving a warm wet trail even as his hands ran up and down my upper arms over the silky pajamas. “Not going to slug me, are you, Scully?” he murmured against my skin, the movement of his lips against my throat causing all sorts of interesting shivers to chase up and down my body.

I rolled my head back against the cabinet, snaking my arms under his suit jacket to caress his muscular, moving back over his dress shirt. “Hell no—I’ve been hoping for this,” I confessed in a low husky voice I almost didn’t recognize as my own. “I’ve also been thinking about our conversation this morning. Apparently in the same vein you have.”

I felt his eyebrows rise against my neck as he paused briefly. “Have you really.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Oh, I have—and I think we may have come to the same conclusion,” I said, rolling my head the opposite way as he kissed across the front of my throat, half-bent-over.

“And what would that be?”

“That it’s ridiculous for us to keep denying ourselves each other; that we’re both single consenting adults who are smart enough to be discreet.”

“And everyone thinks we’ve been together for years anyway,” he added, nuzzling just behind my ear which sent a shudder through me that I was sure he felt. “Besides, everyone knows Corcoran and O'Malley are sleeping together, they're not even subtle. So screw regs because no one cares about what we do.”

“I see you’ve thought this through as well,” I pulled my arms out from beneath his jacket and tangled them around his broad shoulders, holding him to me.

“I have for more years than you’d believe,” he straightened up, still touching me all down the front from shoulder to hip and gazing down at me with desire-blazing dark eyes set in a passion-suffused face.  I let my hands fall to his shoulders, his going to my waist to hold me firmly.

“Then, Agent Mulder, come this way,” I said, reaching up to kiss him and tugging him deeper into the apartment at the same time. To my bedroom. Finally.

* * *

The whole thing was surreal, and I wanted to pinch myself to make sure this wasn’t another of my erotic dreams. I hadn’t planned on jumping Scully when she opened the door, but a few beers at the bar around the corner had given me Dutch courage—and gotten me just drunk enough to throw caution to the wind. When I saw her, shiny-clean and in those white pajamas, my heart had leapt and the only thought I was conscious of was that I had to kiss her, right now, finish what I’d started in the hallway a couple of years ago. I was glad I’d thought to stop in a party store and buy a roll of Certs as I walked over here since I had originally planned to talk to her tonight and didn’t want to breathe booze fumes into her face. 

Now, as she pulled me through the dimly lit living room and towards her bedroom with her warm hands on my shoulders and kissing me madly at the same time, I felt like the whole world was slightly off-kilter, almost like I had on nitrous oxide when I’d had my wisdom teeth out years ago. But then I hadn’t been sporting a tremendous boner and been almost crazed about finally going to bed with the woman I loved, the woman I’d fantasized about for years, the woman I couldn’t live without even if we’d never have sex.

But thank God we were, apparently, going to. It was about time.

Once inside the doorway of her bedroom she let go of my shoulders and leaned just past me to flick off the glaring overhead light in the hallway, leaving only her bedside lamp on. I hoped that she didn’t want to turn it off as well as I really wanted to see her while we made love. We paused to gaze at one another for a split second and in her guileless blue eyes I saw love, and intense desire. I hoped she saw the same thing in mine, and then our hands were reaching for each other again.

We stripped each other down, removing clothes as fast as we could without tearing or ripping anything or removing our hands from each other. To my surprise it didn’t feel awkward, as it usually did with a new lover, but then we weren’t new to each other. If there was one thing I knew about Scully it was that when she wanted something, she went for it and, thank God, she obviously wanted me.

We stretched out on the bed together, face-to-face, our legs tangling. Scully had her arms around my shoulders, one hand ruffling through my hair and the other cupped around the back of my neck while I had her around the waist with one arm, the other elbow braced on the bed and holding me up. We started kissing again, long slow sweet kisses that seemed to last forever and yet not long enough when we had to come up for air. I let my free hand wander, running from her slender shoulders down her muscular back to her taut ass, squeezing the firm cheeks and getting a groan in my mouth in return. My cock pulsed in the warm place between us and I was suddenly impatient to taste more of her.

I left her mouth and kissed down her chin and throat, sliding down on the bed. She let out a low moaning cry as I sucked a nipple into my mouth and I nearly came right there and then, but hung on grimly. Both of her hands were in my hair, almost massaging my scalp as I suckled her, nosing back and forth between her breasts. Her nipples were stiff gumdrops and when I swiped my tongue over the tips I got that same noise again. Both of us were pushing our lower bodies against each other, though once I slid down my cock was against the tops of her thighs. 

“God, Mulder, I don’t want to wait anymore,” Scully moaned, her hands moving to my shoulders and urging me up. 

“Wanna taste you,” I said, beginning to kiss down her body.

“If you don’t get up here and in me in the next ten seconds I may go pull my vibrator out again,” she threatened with humor in her breathy voice.

“I’d like to see that,” I leered in kind but loosened my grip, letting her roll over on her back. I got up on my hands and knees, pausing to reach down to explore the velvety, hot, damp skin between her legs with one hand, sinking a finger deep into her heated body and feeling both lucky and amazed that I did this to her. I was resting my other hand on the bed near her hip and watching her face as I fingered her, our eyes holding even though I saw her lids drooping with arousal, “but you’re right, I can’t wait any longer, either.”

I removed my hand from between her legs, sucking her juices from my index finger, inhaling the sweet, rich, musky essence of pure woman that I hadn’t smelled or tasted in so long that I didn’t want to think about it. “God you’re delicious,” I breathed, moving to straddle one of her legs. My balls brushed against her soft thigh and I felt another surge in my lower belly. I really wanted to get her off first since I wasn’t sure if I’d last long enough once I was inside her, but there was no way I could refuse her now. 

I moved so that I was kneeling in between her legs in classic missionary style with Scully on her back. While this wasn’t my favorite position, I hoped that there would be many more times that we could try others. With one hand on the bed by her shoulder I reached down and fingered her briefly again, making sure I was in the right place as I pushed my hips forward. The tip of my cock found her damp heat and I removed my finger, but couldn’t seem to push in any further. I backed off a bit and tried again, but was afraid to push any harder in case it hurt her. “Scully…”

“Don’t stop, Mulder—keep going,” she gritted out between clenched teeth. “It’s just—it’s just been a really long time for me.”

I stroked gently up and down her breastbone, rubbing lightly, trying to loosen and calm her. “It’s okay, Scully, relax,” I said in what I hoped was a reassuring tone, “I’m not going anywhere, we don’t need to be in a rush unless you know something I don’t.”

I both felt and saw her muscles loosen beneath me. Her hands, which were gripping my shoulders tightly, relaxed and kneaded the muscles there briefly before moving to caress the flat planes of my chest. “You’re right, Mulder,” she breathed, letting her breath out with a whoosh. “I don’t know why I’m so tense.”

“Big life change,” I teased her gently, smiling down at her as I let my hand trail down her body then put it back on the bed at her side to brace myself. “We’ve both been waiting for this for a long, long time.”

She gave me a sweet, close-mouthed smile in return. “That we have,” she agreed, and then looked down at where my cock was still pressing lightly against her opening, “then let’s not wait anymore.” Her legs fell lax to either side and I saw that she was deliberately relaxing herself. 

I pushed forward again, this time feeling less resistance though she was still very tight, but she was so wet that I had no real problem sliding in, nor did she show any signs of discomfort or I would have stopped. Instead, she was moaning softly, gazing up at me with eyes at half-mast, her hands splayed across my chest. I realized that I was groaning low and under my breath as well. She felt so incredible that I couldn’t have stayed quiet, and didn’t care how much noise I was making. 

Was I ever glad that my earlier thought about her not being able to handle a regular touch again after using that vibrator was wrong; she was more responsive and receptive than any other woman I’d been with.

Carefully I laid down on her, sliding my arms under her shoulders and cupping them from behind, continuing to carefully but steadily push into her snug, hot, moist body. I had all but forgotten how soft and yielding a woman was--though Scully had toned muscle beneath that silky skin--how good they smelled, and how touching her made me feel. The sensation of her soft yet taut belly against mine as I slid into her was incredibly, indescribably erotic; no matter how good my imagination, this was one of those things that I had forgotten about over the years of being without a sexual partner. 

Finally I bottomed out and dropped my head, forehead resting on her shoulder as we breathed together, keeping most of my weight off her chest and on my elbows. “Y’okay, Scully?” I managed to say, lifting my head to look down at her as she threw her ankles over my calves. “I’m going to give us a minute to get used to this again.”

“Wonderful, Mulder, my God but you feel incredible,” she breathed, her hands running up and down my back. “I had forgotten how… . how… amazing this feels.”

“Me too,” I agreed, leaning down to rub my nose gently against hers. It felt like my cock was caught in a vise made of lava and I was almost afraid to move. Without thinking I blurted, “God, Scully, do you have any idea of how much I love you?”

Her eyes widened slightly and then she gave me one of those blindingly beautiful grins that I saw far too seldom. “I love you, too, Mulder.” I peppered her face with soft kisses and she hummed deep in her throat, then she wiggled her hips slightly and breathed, “I think it’s time to get this show on the road, don’t you?”

I smiled down at her, enjoying how comfortable we were with each other despite the seriousness of the situation, and took a deep breath to brace myself. I pulled out and thrust back in, both of us moaning as we gazed at each other, and I leaned down to kiss her as I began to pump in and out. She thrust her hips back at me with every plunge I made but, despite her moans, I didn’t think she could come like this since most women couldn’t—and there was no way I’d ever leave her hanging, especially not during our first time. I was getting close, and frankly was surprised that I’d lasted this long. Finally I broke the kiss and slowed my movements without stopping, saying, “want to make you come, Scully, tell me what’s best for you.”

She moaned softly and opened her eyes to look up at me with undisguised delight and arousal and then said, “Let me up.”

I didn’t know what she was up to, but was more than happy to find out.

* * *

I wasn’t surprised that Mulder knew to ask how to get me off before he finished, as I had always suspected that he’d be a considerate and skillful lover. So far it had been beyond amazing, and I felt like the most beautiful and desirable woman in the universe while in his arms. But he had figured right, I couldn’t finish in the missionary position and, as much as I wanted to see him while we made love, I knew which way was best for me.

He slowly pulled out and sat back on his knees, his long, glistening cock jutting out and making me shiver just at the sight of it. I quickly rolled to my hands and knees, wanting him back in me again as soon as possible, and didn’t even have time to look back at him before he thrust inside me again. This time we both cried out and I dropped my forehead to the covers, almost overcome from the sensations expanding within me. It wasn’t even so much that I hadn’t had sex in such a long time, it was more the intensity of knowing that it was Mulder making love to me. 

He draped his long, hard body over my back, arms behind mine, and began to stipple my back and shoulders with kisses as he rode me fast and hard, just the way I liked it. I went down on one elbow and, with the other hand, reached back to rub my clit. Feeling my flesh moving down there from the push and pull of Mulder’s cock aroused me even more and it only took a few strokes of my fingers before I shattered, distantly hearing a husky “oh God, yeah” as my inner muscles sucked him in. 

Having him driving into me and moaning in my ear made my shuddering, pulsating orgasm seem to last forever. I was just coming back to myself when he let out a hoarse, drawn-out yell and really began to slam into me. Only a few strokes later he thrust hard one last time and stopped, shuddering and jerking against my body. “Oh, Scully, oh my love,” he moaned as he draped himself over me, his chest heaving against my back, “I have… really… never felt anything like that before.”

“Me either,” I breathed as he slumped to the side, and then collapsed myself to lay half on my stomach next to his sprawled, nude body. My hair hung over my face and my right arm was twisted under me, but I felt boneless and didn’t want to move. “Jesus, that was amazing.”

“I know we’ve had our reasons over the years, but I do wonder now why we waited so long,” he said, reaching out to brush my hair out of my face and caressing my jaw. As I shifted to get my arm out from beneath me he drew me against him and, despite the fact that we were both warm and sweaty, I went into his arms and snuggled close. It had been so long since I’d lain next to a man’s hard body that it felt both strange and wonderful, the rich musky smell of Mulder surrounding me and making it that much better.

We lay without speaking for a time, and despite how surfeited I was, I wasn’t sleepy and could tell that he wasn’t dozing either. Finally he rumbled, “So, should I get comfortable, or would you rather I headed on home tonight?”

“You’re not going anywhere, G-man,” I told him, tightening my arm around his waist and snuggling closer, if that was possible. “I’d like to get under the covers eventually but other than that, neither of us are leaving this bed until the alarm goes off tomorrow morning.”

He hugged me against him and then kissed the top of my head. “Good answer, G-woman.”

“We might want to get up early so you can go home and change before work,” I said, turning to look at the alarm clock on my bedside table. It wasn’t as late as I’d been afraid it was, but still past my usual bedtime. 

“Nah, I’ll run home and shower and meet you at First Bank in Baltimore at ten. No one will know what time we started if we’re out of the office.”

“Good idea,” I hummed in agreement, finally beginning to feel sleepy and, despite the warmth of his body against one side of me, a little chilly. “Speaking of getting under the covers…”

He shifted to get up on one elbow over me, his free hand twining a lock of my hair around his fingers. “One thing I wanted to ask, Scully, if you’d indulge me…”

“Hmn?”

“Can you show me how that vibrator works? When I saw it I thought it looked like some type of medieval torture instrument, but I assume it’s not.”

I opened one eye and gazed tiredly up at him, not having realized I’d closed my eyes. “Not tonight, Mulder. But I promise, another time I will demonstrate exactly how it works for you.”

The big delighted grin on his face was worth whatever happened when I did, that much was for sure. 

finis


End file.
